Mentira (SPOILERS INFINITY WAR)
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark. - Nébula y Loki - Loki le había mentido a Nébula. No debería sorprenderse; todo lo que ese estúpido sabía hacer era mentir. "Te buscaré cuando todo esto termine, y no desesperes. Sabes que me gustan las máscaras y los trucos." Pero Loki estaba muerto ahora.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Marvel.**

* * *

 **Otra historia para el mismo reto de "¿Dónde está Wanda?", que publiqué hace un par de días. Para este fic, elegí los personajes Nébula y Loki.**

 **Ay, creo que tengo un nuevo shipp.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

* * *

La habían invitado a unirse a la reunión, pero ella no estaba de humor para conversar, y menos aún con héroes humanos. Estaba de pie junto a una ventana (la cual no tenía cristal porque lo habían roto en la batalla, por cierto) y miraba hacia afuera a los terrenos de Wakanda. El bosque estaba destruido a medias, el césped era barro y zonas quemadas. El sello típico de su "padre".

Seguía llamándole así por costumbre, pero lo único que sentía hacia él era odio. Odio por lo que le había hecho a Gamora, odio por lo que le había hecho a los Guardianes, odio por lo que le había hecho a todo el universo.

Rocket estaba afuera, ella podía verlo desde esa altura como una manchita marrón sentada en un tronco en medio del panorama destruido. Él tampoco había querido sumarse a la reunión de los héroes sobrevivientes. Groot no había sobrevivido, igual que Quill, Drax y Mantis. La cuasi-familia de Nébula.

Loki había mentido. No debería sorprenderse; todo lo que ese estúpido sabía hacer era mentir. Ella sabía que no debería haber creído ni una de sus palabras dulces y esperanzadoras. Un plan. Ja.

—¿Dónde está tu maldito plan ahora, Laufeyson? —le gruñó al aire, tal vez él pudiese oírla desde donde fuera que estuviese. Valhalla, porque según Thor, Loki había "muerto como un héroe". Eso sí que sería sorprendente—. Estás muerto, muerto como todos, y el plan que supuestamente tenías, ¿dónde quedó?

Pateó la pared con rabia e hizo un agujero, pero todo estaba ya destruido así que no cambiaba mucho. Se alejó de la ventana y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada, evitando la entrada de quien quisiese venir a molestar. Flexionando las piernas, apoyó los brazos en ellas y la cabeza en la puerta. Estaba cansada. Cansada de mentir y ser mentida.

Debería haber sabido que Loki era tan inútil como ella, o más que ella si se trataba de matar a Thanos. Él había hecho todo siguiendo un supuesto plan. Todo era parte de su plan. Así lo llamaba siempre: "su plan". Nunca explicó en qué consistía, no cometería el error de Gamora de decírselo y que luego Thanos leyese sus recuerdos. Y Nébula había confiado en él. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Era el dios del engaño y toda esa porquería, pero con ella parecía auténtico. Auténtico porque no pretendía amor, no pretendía romance ni palabras empalagosas. No prometía fidelidad eterna ni nada de eso que ella sabía que no sería verdad. Él simplemente ofrecía su confianza. Confiar en ella aunque ella fuese hija de Thanos y pudiese delatarlo. Que ella confiase en que él no la traicionase o matase luego. Una especie de acuerdo, amistad podría decirse, entre dos personas subestimadas que en realidad podían hacer grandes cosas. O eso dijo él al menos, y ahora ella dudaba de que siquiera esas palabras hubiesen sido verdad.

Y Loki ahora se había ido y sólo quedaba ella, porque ni Gamora estaba, ni los tarados de los Guardianes, que en realidad eran bastante buenos en lo que hacían.

"Te buscaré cuando todo esto termine, y no desesperes. Sabes que me gustan las máscaras y los trucos."

La frase más estúpida y cursi que él podría haber dicho como despedida en una ilusión holográfica, justo antes de ser capturado por los Vengadores. Que según él, eso era parte de su plan también. Había conseguido que Thanos le diese la Gema de la Mente para buscar la Gema del Espacio que estaba en la Tierra, y se las había arreglado para que los Vengadores lo capturasen, y por ende, dejar a Thanos sin la Gema de la Tierra, y sin la que ya tenía. Un plan maestro, si no hubiese sido porque ahora el idiota de Loki estaba muerto, y las seis Gemas en poder del Titán Loco.

Oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta a su espalda. Dejó salir un gruñido por mera respuesta.

—Hey, Nébula, ¿puedo entrar?

Agh. Bruce Banner. Había algo en él que le daba mala espina. No sabía qué, pero él se la quedaba mirando cuando casualmente quedaban solos por unos segundos, y a Nébula no le gustaba que la mirasen mucho. Excepto Loki. Él podía mirarla todo lo que quisiese. Pero si no estuviera en la Tierra y tuviese que comportarse, ya le hubiera partido la nariz a Banner de un puñetazo.

Se puso de pie de mala gana y se alejó para ir a apoyarse contra una pared. Desde ahí esperó sin decir nada hasta que Banner supuso al parecer que lo estaba dejando entrar, y abrió la puerta.

Nébula le dirigió una mirada con la ceja enarcada, preguntando sin palabras por qué estaba él ahí con ella en una habitación vacía. Banner le respondió con una sonrisa tímida y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ah, ahora estaban solos en una habitación vacía con la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un interrogatorio, un intento de cortejo o alguna otra estupidez?

—¿No estaban en una reunión? —inquirió con cierto desinterés en la voz.

—Bueno… —Banner se encogió de hombros y le ofreció un gesto de disculpa y una sonrisa—. Los tipos importantes están hablando, y yo no soy un tipo importante. Especialmente desde que no puedo convocar a la bestia.

Nébula no entendió, y tampoco es como si le importase mucho en ese momento. En ese momento lo único que tenía en la cabeza era "Loki mintió y está muerto" y "Thanos va a pagar por todo esto".

—Thanos va a pagar por todo esto —murmuró Banner, chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza, más como si hablase consigo mismo que con ella.

—¿Disculpa? —Nébula frunció el ceño. Banner había repetido exactamente las mismas palabras que habían pasado por su mente, un segundo después de que ella las hubiese pensado.

—¿Qué? —Banner dio un respingo y la miró.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Lo que oíste.

Ah, ahora se había puesto insolente. Nébula se separó de la pared empujándose con un movimiento de hombros, y se acercó un paso a él.

—Cuida el tono.

—Cuida el tono _tú._

Por lo poco que había visto a Bruce Banner junto a los demás héroes, no se comportaba así normalmente. Podía haber jurado que era un tipo tímido y nada prepotente. Pero ahora le estaba sonriendo con un gesto de desafío. Nébula podía partirlo a la mitad si quería, ¿qué se creía él que estaba haciendo?

—Eres un humano enclenque, no te convendría hablarme así.

—No soy humano —contestó él, con calma y esa sonrisita en sus labios que ya la estaba sulfurando.

—Lo que sea. Mutante, androide, extraterrestre. Sigues siendo enclenque. Acabas de decir tú mismo que no eres uno de los tipos importantes.

—Bueno, nunca me distinguí mucho por decir la verdad.

Ese tono sarcástico lo conocía. Nébula cerró la distancia entre ambos, lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró al suelo en una llave que lo dejó inmóvil con el brazo torcido detrás de su espalda.

—Maldito…

—Ah, vamos, admite que me extrañaste.

La ilusión se desvaneció, y Nébula ahora estaba inmovilizando contra el piso a un hombre de cabello largo que conocía bien.

Primero le partió la nariz de un puñetazo, complacida en verlo sangrar. Luego le soltó el brazo, lo hizo darse vuelta de un empujón y lo besó, con nariz rota, sangre y todo.

—Hijo de puta —espetó, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo en el suelo.

Loki se estaba riendo, loco de remate como siempre. Se puso una mano sobre la cara, y cuando la retiró la nariz estaba intacta, y la sangre se esfumó con un gesto de sus dedos. Nébula no lo ayudó a ponerse de pie; lo observó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido esperando que él se levantase. Él no lo hizo, se quedó tirado riéndose hasta que Nébula bufó, descruzó los brazos y le tendió la mano. Él la aceptó, pero se puso de pie tan ágilmente que ella no tuvo duda de que en realidad no necesitaba su mano para ponerse de pie. Sólo estaba siendo insufrible como siempre.

—Eres un… —empezó, pero se vio cortada por los brazos del dios del engaño alrededor de ella, abrazándola tan fuerte que le quitó el aire—. Eres un… —intentó de nuevo, pero luego se rindió y todo su cuerpo, mitad carne y mitad metal, se relajó en los brazos del imbécil—. Oh, te extrañé, Loki —admitió, con la frente apoyada en su hombro, sintiéndose estúpida por estar haciendo eso.

—Te dije que volvería cuando todo hubiese terminado, ¿no me creíste? Bueno, aún no terminó todo, pero acabó una parte.

—Te creí. Te creí hasta que me dijeron que estabas muerto. ¿Por qué no me hiciste saber que eso seguía siendo tu plan?

—¿Cómo te iba a hacer saber? La cosa era que confiases en mí. Creí que ese era el trato. Y además te lo dije. Claramente te dije "Sabes que me gustan las máscaras y los trucos". Era una pista, Nébula, creí que la habías captado.

—Pero moriste.

—Querida, si conoces mi historia, verás que "morí" varias veces.

—Pero era tu cuerpo. Tus ilusiones no son sólidas.

—Cuando son ilusiones solas, no, no son sólidas. Pero cuando es una ilusión puesta sobre una persona, pues… bueno, las personas suelen ser sólidas.

Nébula se separó un tanto de él, empujándose con una mano en su pecho. Loki la miraba sonriente, con la chispa en sus ojos que siempre quería decir "Yo sé más que tú, se más que todos".

—¿Una persona?

—Es impresionante lo patrióticos y leales a su rey que son los asgardianos.

—Explícate.

—Fue fácil. Ilusiones. Todo fueron ilusiones. Me hice invisible y me metí al Bifrost junto con Hulk inconsciente, y Heimdall lo sabía. Él ve todo, y le hablé mentalmente. Sabía que yo tenía un plan, y por eso envió a Hulk fuera de la nave, y a mí junto con él. Yo seguí invisible y dirigí la caída al Sanctum Sanctorum del hechicero de poca monta que tenía la Gema del Tiempo.

—El "hechicero de poca monta" está muerto —comunicó Nébula—. Se disolvió en Titán, junto con los Guardianes de la Galaxia y el chico araña. Sólo quedamos Tony Stark y yo ahí.

—Lo supuse —contestó Loki, como si no le sorprendiese—. He estado siguiendo invisible a Banner desde ese momento, susurrándole en la mente la información que tenía que dar a los demás. A mí no me creerían, tenía que ser él. Por eso es que él, que nuca recuerda lo sucedido mientras es Hulk, pudo recordar lo que pasó en la nave aunque fuese Hulk en ese momento. Y por eso sabe tanto sobre las Gemas, también. De vez en cuando me transformo en él, como ahora, pero me las arreglo para que sea de una forma que nadie pueda ver dos Banner a la vez. Él no lo sabe, tampoco, aunque creo que está sospechando que alguien mete información en su cabeza, pero ya no importa. En algún momento se va a saber de todos modos.

—Pero no explicaste nada de lo de tu "muerte" —Nébula frunció el ceño. Su mano seguía en el pecho de él, separándolo de ella y sintiendo el cálido y tranquilo latido de su corazón bajo sus dedos—. ¿Qué persona tomó tu lugar para que la ilusión fuese sólida?

—Oh —Loki sonrió—. La única mujer guerrera que quedaba en la nave, después de que Valkyrie escapase con la mitad de los tripulantes en una nave más pequeña. Lady Sif. Fiel a Asgard hasta la médula y capaz de dar la vida por Thor. No fue muy difícil convencerla, con un par de ilusiones donde le mostré cómo Thor moriría si Thanos no mataba a Loki. Si Thanos mataba a Loki, dejaría a Thor vivo porque querría ver cómo sufría la muerte de su hermano, y porque aprecia que alguien dé la vida por otro. Pero obviamente yo no iba a morir, tenía que estar vivo para seguir el plan de derrotar a Thanos más adelante. Lady Sif aceptó tomar mi aspecto e intentó imitarme, todo por Thor. Ella entró en escena luego de que yo me marchase en el Bifrost, y por lo que oí, logró su cometido. Thanos la mató, Thor siguió vivo. Y luego la nave explotó así que no necesité mantener la ilusión a distancia por mucho tiempo.

—Y luego quieres que te crea lo que dices. Eres el engaño en persona —Nébula negó con la cabeza, molesta y aliviada a la vez.

—Soy el dios del engaño. Pero puedes creerme, a ti no te miento.

Sonaba real. Nébula alzó la mano y delineó el contorno de la ceja derecha de Loki, con un gesto preocupado.

—Tienes un corte aquí.

—Acabas de partirme la nariz, ¿y te preocupa un corte en mi ceja?

—El puñetazo te lo merecías.

—Depende por dónde lo mires. Técnicamente, yo te avisé que mi muerte sería una ilusión, y que yo estaría detrás de una máscara.

—Yo no soy tú, no puedes esperar que entienda todos tus acertijos y tus pistas con doble sentido. Idiota —lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él le devolvió el gesto, pero no con rabia en su caso, sino un brillo de calidez.

—No vamos a pelear ahora, ya gasté mi adrenalina ahí fuera peleando contra el ejército de Thanos.

—Puedo apostar mi cabeza a que no luchaste, sino que te quedaste escondido cómodamente en alguna habitación.

Él torció el gesto, pero se veía divertido.

—Qué bien me conoces, Nébula.

—Es fácil, sólo tengo que suponer que estás mintiendo siempre.

—Me lastimas —se quejó él, llevándose teatralmente una mano al corazón. Ahí estaba la mano de Nébula casualmente, y sus dedos quedaron juntos.

—Eres insufrible.

—Mira quien habla.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, sus rostros se acercaron. Sintió su respiración contra sus labios y cerró los ojos.

La puerta se abrió. Nébula dio un respingo y abrió los ojos. Podía sentir la mano de Loki sobre la suya, pero sus ojos no lo encontraron. Oyó una risa, tan leve que sólo ella la escuchó. Retiró la mano rápidamente, porque parecía estar alzada en el aire, y ella ya era rara de por sí como para ponerse a hacer cosas más extrañas frente a los humanos.

—Oh, disculpa, creí que Bruce estaba por aquí. Me dijeron que lo vieron rondando por este piso. ¿Tú no lo viste? —Era Tony quien había entrado.

—No —Nébula se encogió de hombros. Sintió un beso en el cuello y se contuvo para no darle un golpe en el estómago al idiota de Loki. Ya lo iba a golpear luego—. Por aquí no pasó. Estoy sola hace un rato. ¿Ya terminó la reunión, por cierto?

—Sí, luego te lo resumo —se ofreció Tony—. O cualquiera de los otros.

—No hace falta, me las arreglaré sola.

—Oh, qué chica ruda —sintió el casi inaudible susurro lleno de diversión en su oído. Loki era un imbécil con título y todo. Nébula lo ignoró y le sonrió ligeramente a Tony.

—Claro, como quieras —Tony se encogió de hombros y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Nébula le encajó un codazo a Loki, sabiendo que estaba detrás de ella. Golpeó algo sólido y oyó un ruido ahogado. Sonrió con petulancia, dándose vuelta mientras él se hacía visible.

—Un chiste más de esos mientras estás invisible, y te dejo sin descendencia.

—Sabes que no lo harás.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—No lo estoy, sólo estoy fingiendo que lo estoy.

—Típico.

Él la besó, esta vez sin interrupciones. Y aunque supiese que probablemente fuera todo mentira, sólo un engaño más, Nébula fue feliz y olvidó por un momento todo lo que había pasado. Eran sólo ella y alguien que la entendía. Y aunque fuese mentira, era una mentira que se sentía bien. Y a esta altura ella sólo quería sentirse bien.


End file.
